Crystal
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Bonnie breaks a crystal, and as a result there are 3 Carolines running around. A neurotic, insecure control freak, a reckless vampire, and a princess who's waiting for her prince to come.
1. Chapter 1

yes another story, this is just something that popped into my head. no i haven't abandoned any of my stories, i've just been working an obscene amount lately.

* * *

Bonnie sighed as she closed the grimoire. She gazed at the crystal as she held it in her hands. She placed it back on the table and got up. She knocked the table and the crystal fell to the ground. It broke into 3 pieces. Bonnie picked up the pieces and tried to put the crystal back together but it didn't matter. She had broken it. Things were not going well for her.

Her phone buzzed and she turned to see who it was. She reached and answered it.

"Hey Care" Bonnie said

"Bonnie where have you been? We need your help"

"What is it this time?"

"Hybrids, Hayley, Tyler's gone missing, oh and the Mayor's dead"

"What?"

"yeah see what you missed when you go do things with the creepy professor?"

"he's not creepy"

"Whatever"

"Caroline, I'll be there as soon as I can, some of us don't have vampire speed you know"

* * *

Klaus was walking back to his house when he heard something. He could hear a heart beat fluttering. He vamp sped to see who it was.

"Hello" Klaus said into the darkness

He could hear the heart pounding, he could smell the fear. He moved closer and saw who it was.

"Caroline?" Klaus said

Caroline screamed and ran away. Klaus flashed infront of her. She ran into him and fell back. Klaus caught her before she hit the ground. He could hear her heart racing. He looked into her eyes and could see she was genuinely scared. He dipped his head down and inhaled her scent. She was human.

"Are you going to bite me?" Caroline asked

"Do you want me to?"

"No"

"Then I won't" Klaus said as he lifted her up and helped her stand upright.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know, I woke up and I was here. I don't know how I got here. Why are you covered in blood?"

"Come with me"

Caroline looked at him. Klaus sighed and looked into her eyes.

"Come with me" Klaus compelled

Caroline in a daze started to follow Klaus back to his house. They walked into his house and he closed the door.

"Don't be afraid" Klaus compelled her

She merely looked at him blankly. He lifted her wrist to his mouth and bit her. He wanted to taste her to see if she was human. She whimpered when his fangs dug into her flesh. Klaus only had a taste and stopped. He bit into his own wrist and offered it to her.

"Drink" Klaus ordered

Caroline obeyed and placed her lips on his bloodied wrist.

* * *

Bonnie was driving to Caroline's house when she saw someone in the street. She stopped and got out of the car.

"Caroline what are you doing?!" Bonnie yelled

Caroline was drinking from a delivery guy. Caroline didn't hear Bonnie and continued drinking.

"Caroline!" Bonnie yelled

Caroline looked up and dropped the delivery guy. Her face was covered in blood, her fangs and eyes were glowing.

Caroline slowly walked towards Bonnie.

"Caroline, what's wrong with you?"

Caroline didn't say anything but flashed infront of her. Bonnie concentrated and pushed Caroline back. Caroline held her head and screamed out in pain. Bonnie got back into the car and quickly drove off. Bonnie quickly dialed Elena.

"What's up Bonnie?" Elena answered

"Something's wrong with Caroline"

"What?"

"I just saw her in the street drinking from some delivery guy out in the open"

"We'll go find her"

* * *

Liz walked into her house after her shift. She closed the door as she walked in. She heard someone in the kitchen.

"Caroline?" Liz called out

Liz walked quietly into the kitchen. She saw a box of cookies on the counter and cookies on the floor.

"Caroline?" Liz called out again

"Hi mommy"

Liz looked at the little blonde girl standing before her holding a cookie in her hand. Liz stared at her for a minute. She looked like Caroline did as a child. Liz couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knelt down closer to the little girl.

"Come here" Liz motioned

The little blonde girl walked up to Liz.

"I'm hungry mommy"

Liz pulled the child into her arms and hugged her.

"What happened to you?" Liz asked

"I woke up and I was hungry"

Liz looked at the child again. It couldn't be Caroline, but it was.

"Just eat your cookie ok? I have to call someone, don't go anywhere" Liz said

"Ok"

Liz picked up her phone and dialed.

"Sheriff, I suppose you heard about Caroline too, don't worry, we're on it" Damon said

"She's here, in my kitchen"

"Oh, so we don't have to go far to find her"

"She's a child"

"Last we heard she was draining some delivery guy"

"She's in my kitchen right now, and she's a child. What's going on?"

"That doesn't sound right"

* * *

Klaus walked Caroline back to her house. She was human and he intended to find out why. He realized that she was safer in her own house than in his. She looked up at him shyly. Klaus reached over and cupped her cheek.

"Why are you being so shy now?" Klaus asked

Caroline flushed pink and looked down.

"You have no reason to be afraid of me. I returned you home, safe and sound"

"Most guys aren't nice to me"

"They're just boys then, not worthy of your time"

"Why do you say things like that to me?"

"Because you're beautiful"

Caroline smiled and moved closer to Klaus. She leaned in to kiss him. And just as their lips were about to touch, the door flew open.

"Caroline?!" Liz yelled out

Caroline jumped and immediately pulled away from Klaus.

"Hi mom" Caroline said

"But, you're inside, and you're a kid, but now you're outside, and you're grown up" Liz said

"It seems like your mother has been drinking too much" Klaus said

"What did you do to my daughter!" Liz yelled

"Nothing, I found her in the forest by herself" Klaus said

"Mommy?"

The three turned and saw the little blonde girl standing there looking at them. Klaus looked at the child, and then back at Caroline who was standing next to him. Before she could say anything, she fainted. Klaus caught her again. He carried her in his arms and walked inside the house. Liz turned and quickly scooped up the child Caroline in her arms. There was a loud hiss and then looked to see Caroline as a vampire with blood on her face and clothes trying to get into the house.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Klaus asked

* * *

I'm still working an obscene amount, not as bad as before, but I only get 1 day off. talk about rough. If I get any time I will try to write something and update. I know, everyone wants to know what's gonna happen with the fireman/duke klaus and the damon/donut ship. I'm working on it. I hope people still read it! You can always mesg me on tumblr! Same username.


	2. Chapter 2

here's another part, this is just randomness here. no my other fics have not been abandoned. they're being worked on! So it's child caroline, human caroline and vampire caroline! no beta so yeah...you have been warned!

* * *

"Mommy! I'm scared!" little Caroline said as she hugged Liz's leg

Klaus held the human Caroline in his arms and put her on her couch. He looked down at the child and then back at the door. Vampire Caroline was trying to get inside but couldn't. Klaus flashed to the door and grabbed her by the neck. He looked into her eyes.

"Be quiet and stand still" Klaus compelled her

Vampire Caroline stopped, and stood there looking at him blankly.

"You will not bite any human in this house do you understand?" Klaus asked

"Yes" Caroline answered

Damon and Elena appeared running towards Caroline's house.

"What's going on?" Elena asked

"There are apparently three of her" Klaus said

"Kinky" Damon said

"Mommy!" the child cried out

Liz bent down and held her child closer to her.

"It's ok, it's ok" Liz said

Elena looked over and saw Caroline as a child.

"Caroline?!" Elena asked

The vampire Caroline looked over at her. She glared at her and then punched Damon in the face, sending him flying back.

"I like her" Klaus said

"What the hell is going on here?" Elena said

"Language!" Liz yelled

"Sheriff invite me in" Elena pleaded

"No way. It's bad enough he can get in here" Liz said

"Good thing I was here to catch the human version of her and keep the vampire version of her in check. Here let me do one more" Klaus said as he walked towards the child.

"What are you doing?!" Liz yelled

"Caroline, look up, I won't hurt you" Klaus said

The child looked up at him. Klaus compelled her.

"This was all a bad dream, and you're going to fall asleep and wake up later" Klaus said

The child nodded and then dozed off. Liz picked her up.

"You take that thing away from this house" Liz said

Vampire Caroline glared at Liz. Klaus looked back at her. He could see she was angry.

"Alright, the humans stay in the house, and Damon can take the vampire that was created by his blood home" Klaus said  
"No way in hell. She hates me" Damon said

"She hates everyone it seems" Klaus said

"Yeah but you can control her" Elena said

"maybe she doesn't need to be controlled" Klaus said

"We can't take care of her" Elena said

Caroline looked annoyed at them talking about her.

"Oh, you may speak" Klaus said

"I don't need you and your dick boyfriend to take care of me. You weren't around when he used me as a human blood bag! I don't need you, I don't need any of you!" Caroline yelled

"You did what?!" Klaus yelled

"Maybe it's better that you take her then" Elena said

"Damon used Caroline? And you sat idly by and let him?!" Klaus asked

"I didn't know what he was doing until it later. Then I got her on vervain" Elena said

"No wonder she hates him" Klaus said

"I'm right here!" Caroline yelled

Caroline grabbed a potted plant and hit Damon on the head with it, knocking him to the ground.

"Caroline!" Elena yelled

"This place sucks!" Caroline yelled as she flashed off

"Damon go after her" Elena said

"You go after her! In case you forgot you're a vampire too!" Damon said

"idiots, I'm surrounded by idiots" Klaus closed the door to the house and went after her

* * *

Klaus found vampire Caroline by the Grill. She was feeding off someone in the back alley. Klaus quickly pulled her off. Her victim fell to the floor.

"What you do that for?!" Caroline demanded

"You are too sloppy and reckless. You're going to be exposed"

"Big deal, I'm hungry"

Klaus bent down and picked up the young man she was feeding on. There was a faint pulse. He picked him up and tossed him into a dumpster. He turned back to Caroline.

"Are you always this messy of an eater? Do you need a bib?"

"What I need is everyone to back off"

"There's no finesse to your attack, no thrill of the hunt."

"What's the point of doing all that work when you're hungry?"

"You just want everything now. instant gratification"

"What's wrong with that? Not everyone has to find new ways to amuse themselves cause they're like a billion"

Caroline walked off. Klaus followed her.

"Ugh, go away" Caroline said

"Where's the fun in that?"

Caroline ran off using her vamp speed. Klaus followed her easily. Caroline was getting annoyed and sped up faster only to have Klaus next to her smiling.

* * *

Elena called Bonnie to explain to her what happened. Elena was being hysterical and Bonnie didn't understand everything. Professor Shane was calling on the other line and Bonnie hung up on Elena.

"Hey, stuff's come up" Bonnie said

"What stuff?"

"Crazy supernatural stuff. Oh and the crystal broke"

"What do you mean it broke?"

"It broke into 3 pieces"

"Where is it?"

"Back home, I've got a slight problem right now"

"Where are you?"

* * *

Caroline made it to the Mikaelson's mansion. She went inside leaving the door open and poured herself a drink. Klaus found her in his study drinking.

"Help yourself, really" Klaus said

Caroline finished her drink and threw the glass at him. Klaus flashed in front of her.

"Do you mind? I just cleaned in here"

"You mean you compelled your hybrids to clean up in here"

"I don't have any hybrids"

"Oh that, I'm sure once you find the cure you can make many more and live happily ever after with them"

Klaus was fed up with this Caroline. He pushed her down to make her sit. She stood back up and he pushed her back down.

"Sit and stay there" Klaus said

"I'm not a dog!"

"You're infuriating!"

"You won't let me eat, you won't leave me alone, you won't even let me drink in peace!"

"Calm down!"

"Why is everyone telling me what to do?! I'm so hungry!"

"I'll find you someone"

Caroline's hearing honed in on the sound of Klaus's heart beating. Her eyes looked at his neck, where she could hear the blood pumping through his veins. She stood up and took off her jacket. She walked over to him as he was on the phone. He could hear her behind him. He turned around. She didn't say anything. She crashed her lips onto his. Klaus was shocked for a moment before he returned the kiss and dropped the phone onto the floor. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her back, they stumbled against the furniture before falling onto the leather couch. It felt as his hands were everywhere on her body. His lips trailed from hers to her chin to her neck. Caroline took this opportunity to sink her fangs into his neck. Klaus groaned and pulled himself free of her.

"Always distracting me" Klaus said

"Why do you taste so good?" Caroline asked

Caroline pushed him back down onto the couch. She knew Klaus would try and push her off. She pulled her shirt off and bent down to kiss him. Caroline reached up to his shirt and ripped it down the center. Her hands reached down and broke his belt buckle. She pulled his jeans and the button of his jeans flew off as well.

"Caroline, wait" Klaus said

Caroline looked at him confused.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I rather this not happen on a couch"

"Would the floor be better?"

"Caroline-"

"Shut up! You talk too much"

* * *

Liz took the day off to take care of Caroline. The little girl sat at the table eating her cereal while the other Caroline was in the shower. Liz wasn't sure how to feel. She had her little girl back literally and she had Caroline back as a human. Maybe there was hope for them.

Caroline was in her room combing her hair. She had the bathrobe around her when she saw the bracelet on her table. She picked it up and placed it on wrist. Klaus apparently left it for her. She looked in the mirror. She was going to school today, as head cheerleader and former miss mystic falls. She got up and went to her closet.

* * *

Klaus woke up in his bed. He wondered how he got there. He looked around and saw Caroline sleeping next to him. Their clothes were scattered around the room and hallway. He sat up and could see the dried blood on her face and under her nails. She did try to give him a few new scars on his back, his shoulders, his arms, even though they'd heal she'd keep trying. He turned to his side to watch her. He moved her hair aside from her face and her eyes flew open. She backed away and looked around.

"Ugh, what happened?" Caroline asked

"We did"

"We did not"

"We did, repeatedly I might add"

"Well you got that out of your system, now you can leave me alone"

"Oh I'm not done with you yet"

"Too bad I am"

* * *

Caroline walked down the hallways at school. She held her head up high. She wasn't going to let anything or anyone get her down. She went to her locker and took out her pom poms. She was glad she was going to practice. She closed the door and gasped.

"You scared me!" Caroline said

"Hello sweetheart" Klaus smiled

"What are you doing here?"

"I see you're wearing the bracelet"

Caroline rubbed her wrist and looked down. Klaus smiled as he took out a purple flower from his jacket pocket. He placed it in her hair. His hand cupped her cheek.

"You are so beautiful" Klaus said

Caroline blushed. Klaus could hear her heart beat speed up. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear.

"I'll see you soon love" Klaus said

Caroline couldn't breathe. She felt as if her legs were going to give way and she'd be on the floor. Klaus could hear her heart pounding through her chest and smiled. Human or not, he knew he was affecting her.

* * *

Bonnie held the crystal pieces in her hands, while Shane paced around.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked

"What were u doing or thinking when you were holding the crystal?"

"Nothing, I was concentrating like you said"

"It wouldn't have broken that way, you must have done something"

"It was gravity ok?! It fell!

"Are you sure?!"

"i don't know! Why are you yelling at me?! I have other things I have to deal with right now!"

"Like precious teenage drama"

"Like there's 3 carolines running around here"

"Wait what?"

"There's like 3 Carolines, a human one, a vampire one and a kid running around. And Klaus is way too happy about that"

"Did you think about Caroline when you held the crystal? Did you talk to her while holding it?"

"Well she called me"

"That's why it broke!"

"What?!"

"You broke it because your mind was elsewhere, you tried to put it back together but Caroline must have called you and you thought about her, it broke her into 3 different parts"

"What?! What kind of crystal is this?"

"A powerful one, but it shouldn't have happened"

"Well it did! How do we fix it?"

"We can't, they have to want to come together and be one again"

"You're kidding right?"

* * *

so questions comments? you can reach me on my tumblr. the damon/donut ship sails on!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's some more of this randomness. Happy New Year! Still no beta. thanks for reading!

* * *

Caroline was at cheer practice. She was on top of things, she wanted their routine to be perfect. She drilled the girls hard and kept on making them practice. She was captain of the cheer squad for a reason. She finally let the girls go after they finished their routine and went to her bag to get her water. She opened the bag and inside was a scarf. She held it in her hands and bits of memories flashed in her mind. It was as if parts of her memory were erased. She shoved the red scarf back into her back and headed to her car. She put the key in the door and opened it. A hand stopped the door from fully opening. Caroline screamed.

"You scared me!" Caroline yelled

"Sorry about that love, didn't mean to sneak up on you" Klaus smiled

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you"

Caroline backed away from him a bit and found herself up against her car.

"I'd like to invite you over tonight, for a drink or something more if you'd like"

"Like what?"

"Well I suppose food is in order"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

"Tonight then, show up when you're ready"

Klaus smiled as he heard Caroline's heart beat faster and faster.

* * *

Vampire Caroline was at the Salvatore's house. She was trashing the place. Elena walked in with Damon wondering what was happening.

"Caroline!" Elena yelled

Caroline stopped while holding a vase in her hands. She looked over at the two and threw it down onto the floor.

"What are you doing?!" Elena asked

"Redecorating!" Caroline yelled back

"Enough of this Blondie!" Damon flashed next to her

He grabbed onto her shoulders. She pushed him away and then picked up a table and hit him with it sending him flying back. She grabbed the leather couch and threw it at him.

"Stop Caroline!" Elena yelled

"Why?! Give me one good reason why!" Caroline yelled

"Because I love him!" Elena answered

"Oh god, really? You love him, you love Stefan, make up your mind already!" Caroline said

"Caroline, what's gotten into you?" Elena asked

"Klaus apparently" Damon said

Caroline broke off the leg of a table and stabbed Damon in the stomach.

"He was still better than you" Caroline said

"That's not saying much" Damon answered back

"Stop Caroline! Please you're my friend!" Elena said

"And you were suppose to be mine! Instead you let him use me! You let him feed off me and almost stake me! How do you forget that?! And you all expect me not to care? Not to be mad?!"

"Care, that was a while ago, he's changed!" Elena said

"No he hasn't, he's still the same arrogant prick he always was, using everyone to protect you. And I always get stuck in the crossfire! and I'm tired of it! What you think I don't matter? That I'll just stand by while this happens to me over and over again!?"

"No Care, Damon's sorry for what he did, aren't you Damon?" Elena said

"I guess" Damon said pulling the stake out of himself

"Damon's still a dick, and I don't need you as a friend. I don't need any of you!" Caroline said

"Oh so you'd rather be with Klaus?" Damon said

"At least he doesn't pretend to be something he's not. He knows he's the bad guy" Caroline walked out of the house ripping the door off the hinges.

* * *

Klaus was walking back to his mansion through town. He heard a familiar giggle and turned around. He saw child Caroline swinging on the swing set.

"Push me higher Mommy!" Caroline yelled out, "Mommy?"

Caroline looked around and saw that her mother was gone. Panic set in.

"Mommy?!" Caroline yelled

Klaus flashed next to her and bent down.

"Are you hurt?" Klaus asked

"No, where's my mommy?"

"I don't know, but you're safe, I won't let anyone hurt you"

"Ok"

"Let's get you back on the swing shall we?"

Klaus picked up the little girl and put her back on the swing. He pushed her, watching her go higher and higher. Caroline laughed.

"Higher! I want to go higher!" Caroline yelled

"Any higher and you'll be flying"

"I wanna fly!"

"In due time"

Caroline felt the breeze as she went higher and higher. She closed her eyes and let go. She went flying through the air. Klaus caught her before she hit the ground.

"Don't do that again, not without telling me" Klaus said

"But you caught me"

"I did"

"Again!"

"What are you doing with her?!" Liz yelled

Klaus turned and saw Liz standing there.

"You abandoned her" Klaus said

"I did no such thing. She's a child, are you trying to kidnap her?!"

"I may be a lot of things, but I'm not a kidnapper"

"Klaus pushed me on the swing. Let's go again!" Caroline said

"No, it's time to go home" Liz said

"No! I wanna swing more!"

"No Caroline! We're going home, now!"

"NO!" Caroline squirmed in Klaus's arms

"Listen to your mother, sweetheart" Klaus said

"No, she never lets me have any fun!"

"You can play on the swings later. You should get home before dark, there are monsters out there" Klaus said putting down

"I'm not afraid of any monsters" Caroline said

"Oh you're not?" Klaus asked

"No, my prince will come and fight them" Caroline said

"And where is your prince?"

"On his way here"

"Does he have a name?"

"It's a secret"

"Oh, alright then. Run along princess"

* * *

Caroline showered, lotioned and plucked. She sat in front of the mirror staring at herself. So Klaus invited her over. An Original vampire invited her over. For drinks and maybe some food. Caroline was freaking out. What did she wear to something like that? Caroline groaned and got up going through her closet. Everything she picked up wasn't pretty enough. She didn't know if she should be the sexy girl or the sweet girl. She went through her drawers searching for something.

* * *

Klaus was in his mansion sitting by the fire. He heard a knock on the door. He could smell her perfume and hear her heart beating. The door opened slowly and she called out for him. She hesitantly walked into his house. Klaus got up slowly and walked towards the door. He saw Caroline standing by the door, in a yellow dress.

"Good evening, you look ravishing" Klaus said

"Thank you" Caroline blushed

"Come" Klaus took her hand and led her to the dining room

Caroline's eyes went wide when she saw the amount of food in the dining room.

"Are you expecting company?" Caroline asked

"No, just you. I wasn't sure what you liked so I got a bit of everything"

"You're trying to get me fat"

"And you'd still be beautiful"

Klaus heard her pulse quicken. He pulled out a chair for her to sit on. Caroline smiled and sat down. Klaus sat down across from her. He watched her reach out for a brightly colored macaroon.

"Those are from France, lovely little bakery" Klaus said

"Have you been there?"

"I've been everywhere, there's a whole world out there waiting for you. You're wasting away here in this tiny town. Let me take you away and show you the world. "

"i can't just leave"

"Why? what's holding you here?"

"It's my last year of high school. I want to finish it. I never finish anything"

"high school is so trivial compared to what the world has to offer. Your beauty and talents are being squandered here."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special"

"I'm serious. I've told you how special you are, how beautiful you are, and yet you don't believe me. Instead you wait on the words of some neanderthal jock and some mutt sniffing around some wolf girl. You are better than that, and until you see that you are wasting away here"

"It's my town, I was born here, I grew up here, It's where I belong"

"This wretched town is holding you back, you could do so much more, just look beyond this tiny town. You can be anything, do anything, the world is yours"

Caroline stood up and walked around the table over to where Klaus was. Klaus pushed his chair out to get up, but she stopped him. She bent down and gently kissed him. Her hands reached up into his hair as she kissed him. This kiss from Caroline was different from the vampire version of her. It was tender, hesitant and soft. Klaus in a flash had her on the table, pressed down on the mahogany wood with him on top of her. He trailed kisses down her neck, inhaling her perfume. Caroline suddenly had a memory flash in her mind. She was in her bed, and Damon was on top of her kissing her. And then his fangs bit into her neck. Caroline's eyes flew open and she tried to push him off.

"No! Stop! Stop!" Caroline yelled

Klaus stopped and lifted himself up and looked at her. He could tell she was afraid.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked

"I don't want to do this. I want to go home"

"What's gotten you so upset?"

"I want to leave, please"

"Alright" Klaus pushed himself off her.

Caroline sat up and straightened out her clothes. She reached up to her neck, checking to see if there were any bite marks. She looked at her hand and there was no blood.

"Are you afraid of me?" Klaus asked

"No"

"Then who are you afraid of?"

"No one"

"Who bit you?"

"I don't want to talk about"

"It was Damon wasn't it?"

"I don't know, I can't remember, there's parts of it where it's just blank, like a big gaping hole. I don't know what happened"

"I will end him painfully"

"No, don't!"

"Why not? He used you, compelled you to forget, I'll make sure he suffers"

"No! Elena doesn't want that"

"Who cares about the bloody doppelganger?! Look what he did to you! Are you just going to go through life like this?"

"Elena's my friend"

"And has she once cared about your well being? What about you? Who looks out for you?"

"No one"

"No, I do, and I will make sure no one ever hurts you again"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you deserve better, and no one here seems to think that. I should burn this wretched town"

"Don't be mad please"

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad for you, since you're not."

"Don't do anything"

"Why?"

Caroline was at a loss for words. Instead she kissed him. She hoped by kissing him she'd distract him from killing everyone. Klaus pushed her away slowly.

"Caroline, stop distracting me" Klaus said

Caroline pulled her shirt off and kissed him again. Klaus couldn't resist her and his hands were on her soft skin. He could feel how warm she was. He wanted nothing more than to push her back onto the table and take her right there and then. But he knew better, this human Caroline he had to be delicate with. Her hands found their way to his jacket and began pushing them off his shoulders. She reached down to the bottom of his shirt and began lifting it up.

* * *

Caroline awoke in her bed and looked around. Did she dream it? She saw a small box on her nightstand. She sat up and reached over to open it. Inside was a pair of earrings that matched the bracelet Klaus had given her. She could feel a soreness in her body and realized last night wasn't a dream. Most guys wouldn't talk to her after sleeping with her, Klaus gave her jewelry, she wondered if she was wasting her life in this small town.

Klaus walked out of Caroline's house after placing her in bed. He knew she'd be safer in her house than his own. He saw the child Caroline outside burying something.

"What are you doing sweetheart?" Klaus asked

"Burying my stuff. I don't want anyone to find it. It's for the prince who's gonna find me"

"Is it now? And how will he find it?"

"He'll just know"

"I see. And when do you expect him?"

"Soon"

"Does he have a name?"

"It's a secret remember?"

"Oh yes, a secret. How long have you been waiting for him?"

"All my life"

"well he's not a very good prince, if he's keeping you waiting this long"

"I know, but I forgive him"

"And why is that?"

"Because he'll come and rescue me and take me far away to a castle, and we'll be happy and live happily ever after"

"Can I be your prince?"

"You're old!"

"Are you saying I can't be your prince? I'm hurt"

"Maybe one day when I'm grown up and still waiting you can be my prince"

"Alright then. I'll hold you to it"

* * *

hope you were amused. you can always reach me on tumblr if you have burning questions!


	4. Chapter 4

still sick and stressed at work. things are kinda crappy for me right now. here's another chapt, no beta. thanks for reading.

* * *

Caroline was ordering people around much like she always did at the carnival she had organized. She was wearing her cheerleader outfit as they were there to support the team and to raise some money for new uniforms. Caroline saw Elena and immediately ran over to her.

"Elena! where have you been?" Caroline asked

"I just got here, why are you wearing that?"

"Cause we're here to support the team duh. Why aren't you dressed?"

"Cause I quit"

"Since when?"

"A while ago, are you ok?"

"No I'm not, nobody knows what they're doing, the cotton candy machine is broken, some stupid kids stole the entire roll of raffle tickets and I don't know where the stupid football team is!"

"Breathe Care! It'll be ok. don't stress yourself over it"

"Argh, all this planning for nothing!"

"Oh my god is that a photo booth?"

"Where?"

"Right there?! We have to go, did you do this?" Elena said dragging Caroline with her

The two went inside the photobooth and smiled. The flash went off and they started making silly faces.

"It's been so long since we've done this!" Elena said

"Oh my god, where is Bonnie when you need her?" Caroline said

The two girls made more funny faces and poses and then got out waiting for their pictures. Caroline picked them up and smiled. Elena looked at them.

"Nice pom poms Blondie" Damon said

Caroline looked up and saw Damon there. She backed away a bit when she saw him.

"Get lost" Caroline said throwing her pom pom at him

"Oh that almost hurt" Damon said

"Damon," Elena said

"What? I didn't do anything" Damon said

"Excuse me" Elena said taking Damon with her

Caroline felt a shiver run through her body as they walked away. She looked back to the pictures and smiled. She felt something warm being placed around her shoulders. She looked up and saw Klaus putting his jacket around her. She could smell his cologne on his jacket and it was incredibly warm.

"Thanks" Caroline said

"You looked cold" Klaus said picking up her pom pom

"Aren't you cold?"

"No"

"How are you so warm?"

"Hybrid"

"Come take a picture with me"

"Oh no"

"it'll be fun"

Caroline took his hand and pulled him into the photobooth with her.

"I don't understand the fascination with these things" Klaus said

"It's fun, just try it. Try something spontaneous"

Klaus turned to look at her while she was smiling at the camera. He leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

Vampire Caroline was walking around the carnival dressed in skinny jeans, a black corset top and a leather jacket. She was looking around bored. She spotted a guy who was staring at her and smiling. She decided it was time for a snack.

* * *

Klaus finally pulled away from Caroline and whispered in her ear.

"We should go" Klaus said

"But I have to stay"

"No you don't, no one will notice. Just for a bit"

"Alright"

Caroline walked out with Klaus and picked up the many strips of pictures they had taking. He took them and placed them in his jacket pocket. He looked up as he heard something.

"What's wrong? "Caroline asked

"Wait here, I'll be right back"

Klaus walked off. He found vampire Caroline feeding off a random guy in the woods nearby.

"Really? I thought you had better taste love" Klaus said

Caroline looked up and saw Klaus there.

"Here to interrupt again?" Caroline said

"You could try to be a little discreet here, it's not like there's an entire carnival of people nearby"

"Blah blah blah"

Klaus flashed over to her and pulled her off the guy.

"Stop being so reckless. Do you really need to advertise that you're here?" Klaus said

"Do you have to be such a dick all the time?"

"You seem to like it"

Caroline pushed him away and started to walk off. Klaus flashed infront of her.

"I didn't say I was done" Klaus said

"I am"

"Caroline"

"Oh don't give me that. I can smell her on you, the human me, does she taste better?"

Klaus was surprised and didn't answer.

"She does, doesn't she? All human and weak, and pathetic. So desperate for someone to love her, or at least look her way. She probably slept with you the second you glanced at her."

"How can you say that"

"Because she's pathetic. I can smell the desperation on her and you now. You make me sick, both of you"

Klaus grabbed her by her neck and held her up into the air.

"Do not talk about her like that. She is you"

"No she's not, she's human. Afraid, weak, just a blood bag. Have your fun with her. Damon did"

"Stop it!"

"Why? It's the truth!"

"She's kind, and caring, gentle and so full of light"

"She was nothing before me, and you're so in love with her it makes me sick. She doesn't deserve any of it"

"How can you hate her so much? How can you hate yourself?"

"I'm not her!" Caroline yelled as she broke his hand

She fell to the ground. She turned to run but found herself slammed up against the tree. Klaus's eyes were glowing a golden hue. Caroline only smiled.

"There he is, wondered when he was going to come out and play" Caroline said

"Don't test me"

"That's not what I want from you"

Caroline reached down and broke his belt buckle and pulled at his jeans. The button flew off, she pulled down the zipper and slid her hand in.

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled

"This is what I want"

* * *

Human Caroline was still standing there in Klaus's jacket waiting for him. She grew tired of waiting and started to look for him. She saw Damon with Elena and turned quickly. She went the other direction. She found herself in the woods. She pulled his jacket around her closer. She heard something and started walking towards it. She heard the sounds and it became clear it was two people. She got closer and realized who it was. It was Klaus with her, but the vampire version of her, up against the tree. His pants were on his thighs while he kept thrusting into her. The Vampire version of her had her legs wrapped around her, her nails digging into his back, while her face was covered in blood. Vampire Caroline greedily bit into his neck, taking more and more blood.

Human Caroline stood there for a moment, her tears forming. He didn't really care about her at all. He just used her, like everyone else. She tried not to cry but it started to come out. Klaus stopped when he realized they weren't alone. He turned his head and saw Human Caroline standing there.

"Caroline" Klaus called out

Human Caroline turned quickly and ran off. Vampire Caroline held onto Klaus.

"You know it's rude not to finish what you started" Caroline said

"You knew this whole time, that's why you were out here"

"Girl's gotta learn sometime"

"You are cruel for no reason"

"I learned it from you, love"

Caroline smiled and pushed him down onto the ground. She sat up on him and smiled. She used her vamp speed and rode him until she finished. She was about to get off him, when he flipped her onto the ground and pounded into her until he finished. He wasn't about to let her leave him after using him like that. He wanted to go after the human Caroline but knew he had to deal with the vampire Caroline first. He looked over at her as she was pulling the leaves and twigs out of her hair and searching for her skinny jeans. Klaus pulled his pants back on. He saw Caroline had gotten dressed and then quickly flashed over to her. He bit into her neck and let her go. Caroline stumbled backwards.

"You bit me! You bit me!" Caroline yelled

"Yes, I needed a taste comparison"

Caroline touched her neck and saw the blood still oozing out. Her breathing became labored. She looked at him and felt herself fall to the ground. He caught her and held her in his arms.

"You'll do well to listen to me now"

* * *

This week is gonna be hell, not sure when i'll be able to write or update or anything. but your reviews are always great to read and keep things light and happy for me. plus they're a great distraction for me at work, so keep em coming. and feel free to mesg me on tumblr.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: My bday's coming up, my schedule is still crazy, getting better somewhat and still working. Here's a bit more. hope you're amused. thanks for reading.

* * *

Caroline ran back to her house and back into her room. She threw Klaus's jacket off into the corner as she fell onto the bed crying. He had used her like every other guy in her life. She sobbed into her pillow.

"What's wrong?"

Caroline lifted her head up and saw herself as a child standing there looking at her.

"Go away! Get out of my room!" Caroline yelled

"It's my room too!" child Caroline yelled

"No it's not! Get out! Get out now!"

"Why are you crying?"

"None of your business! Get out!"

"Don't cry, your prince will come and make you happy"

"There is no prince, there is no happy ending! There's just a bunch of toads and jerks along the way. No body loves us, no body wants us"

"That's not true!"

"There is no happily ever after! None of it is real. No one is coming for us!"

"Stop it!"

"None of it is real! No one loves us, no one! Not even our own father!"

"Stop it!" child Caroline ran screaming out of the room

* * *

Klaus carried vampire Caroline back to his house. He fed her his blood and compelled her to sleep. He didn't know what to do with her. He couldn't control her and he had to see if human Caroline was alright. Of course she wasn't. She was hurt and he knew he had to do something. He placed vampire Caroline down on his bed. He wondered how one girl could be so complicated.

* * *

Caroline was stepping out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked into her room. She walked past the mirror and stopped. She looked at herself in the mirror. She moved closer and looked at her face. She touched the skin on her face to make sure she still looked young. She dropped the towel and started looking at the rest of her body. She noticed bruises on her body. She wondered where they came from. She placed her fingers over them and realized they were from Klaus. She flinched as she remembered Damon did the same to her. She started pinching her skin trying to find any places that had fat on them. She poked at herself, looking at what she thought were imperfections. She started to hate what she saw. She turned to look at the rest of her body. and she hated what she saw. She was insecure. She couldn't see anything special about herself. She could see why Klaus wanted the vampire version of her. She stood there examining herself and started to cry again. She hit the mirror and it cracked slightly. She pounded her fists against the mirror, hating it, hating herself.

"Sweetheart?"

Caroline turned around and saw Klaus standing there in her room. She screamed.

"Get out!" Caroline yelled

"You're bleeding" Klaus said

Caroline quickly grabbed the towel off the floor and covered herself with it.

"Get out! GET OUT!"

"What happened?" Klaus said as he walked closer to her

"What are you doing here? Get out!"

Klaus held her hand which started to bleed from the cracked mirror. His eyes saw the bruises on her body as well.

"You're hurt, here" Klaus bit into his wrist and offered it to her

"Ew no!" Caroline pushed his wrist away

Klaus shoved his wrist onto Caroline's mouth and held her head there. Caroline struggled against him. After a few moments Klaus released her.

"What the hell!?" Caroline yelled

"I did it to heal you, which I've been doing a lot of lately"

"I don't want to be a creepy vampire"

"You won't, not yet"

"Get out of here! I don't want you here"

"I came here to apologize, love"

"No, you can just get out and stop being a creepy stalker!"

"Caroline-"

"NO! Just go back to her!"

Klaus flashed around her quickly, and before Caroline knew what had happened she found herself in her bathrobe, tightly tied around her waist. She looked back and saw Klaus standing there.

"Get out! Go back to that thing"

"That thing is part of you"

"No it's not! You want her, not me!"

"She's part of you, you're part of her. You're all part of the same person"

"so that justifies you screwing her in the woods?"

"Is is technically you"

"No she's not! She's not me! She's an animal!"

"How can I acquit myself with you"

"What?"

"I want you, how can I make you see that?"

"You don't want me! You want her! I won't be anyone's second choice!"

"You're not! You're my only choice, but there are three of you right now. And you're all making it incredibly difficult for me"

"Why? Because you can't choose?"

"No because I want all the parts of you"

"Leave"

"You are beautiful, you just don't see it yet"

Caroline swung her arm to slap him, he caught her arm to stop her.

"Just go" Caroline said trying not to cry

"You pick apart every imperfection you see in yourself, and all I can see is how beautiful you are. Why can't you see that?"

"Stop it! You can't say stuff like that to me! Cause I'll just forget what you did and I can't"

"I know you're mad-"

"No, get away from me. I don't want you here"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you" Klaus placed a kiss on her forehead and was gone

Caroline looked up and he was gone. She fell onto the floor and cried.

* * *

Bonnie carried the 3 pieces of the crystal with her. She had to figure out a way to get all three of the Carolines to put the crystal back together and want to be one again. Shane and told her that since she was getting back into magic she had to watch what she was doing since she didn't have the same control as she once did. She sighed as she walked to Caroline's house.

* * *

Vampire Caroline was at school, walking along the hallways quietly. She was looking for her next snack. She heard some people walking and smiled to herself. She followed the sound and flashed over to her would be victim.  
Caroline screamed when she saw vampire Caroline.

"What are you doing here?!" Human Caroline yelled

"I go to school, duh" Vampire Caroline said

"No you don't! You're a vampire! Don't you have a coffin to sleep in?"

"No, god no wonder everyone thinks you're a bimbo"

"Shut up!"

"Make me"

Caroline huffed and turned to leave. Vampire Caroline flashed in front of her.

"Weak and pathetic as ever. I'm embarrassed that I was you"

"You're just a monster!"

"But i'm not weak anymore"

Vampire Caroline hissed and grabbed human Caroline's neck. She was about to sink her fangs into her neck when she stopped. She wasn't able to move and tried to bite her again. But her body wouldn't move. Frustrated she threw her to the ground. Vampire Caroline growled.

"Damn original ass!" Vampire Caroline hissed

"You can't bite me, cause he won't let you" Human Caroline said

"Yay, you used your brain for the first time this year."

"You can't hurt me"

"For now"

"Just go back to him already!"

"What for? I got what I wanted, I don't need him anymore"

"How can you be like that? He's a great guy"

"He's a hybrid, an original, he takes what he wants, and then he gets bored. Don't you know anything? God you can't just sleep with every guy that gives you a compliment you know"

"Well I don't just screw every guy I see in the woods"

"I got what I wanted, and so did he. What's the big deal? Besides you're so easy right now anyways, at least I get something out of it"

"I'm not easy!"

"Oh right, Damon didn't have to compel you to sleep with him, he just had to compel you to let him bite you"

"Shut up!"

"You're so desperate for any attention it makes me sick! and you wonder why dad left, he couldn't deal with you"

"No, he couldn't deal with the fact that you're a monster"

"At least I know what I am, and I don't pretend to be something I'm not. Grow a spine already, stop bleaching your brain and close your legs"

* * *

Klaus was sitting in his drawing room trying to paint something. Dealing with that many Carolines was making him crazy. He heard someone enter his house and turned around. He was surprised to see child Caroline standing there.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school?" Klaus asked

"Mommy won't let me go"

"Then what have you been doing this whole time?"

"At home"

"Why aren't you there now?"

"She's mean to me"

"Who is?"

"The older me"

"what did she do?"

"She's mean, make her stop"

"If you don't tell me what's wrong I can't help you"

Klaus heard his door open again and someone else run through his house. He wondered how people managed to get into his house without the key. Human Caroline ran into the room and saw him.

"Tell me! Tell me why you want her" Human Caroline said trying to catch her breath

"Could you be more vague, love?"

Child Caroline screamed. Klaus and Human Caroline looked over at her.

"I was here first! Go away! You're mean!" child Caroline yelled

"No, you leave! You're suppose to be home anyways! I'm going to tell Mom!"

"No! I was here first, you leave now! I wanna talk to him!"

"You need to leave you little brat!"

"No you!"

"You're so annoying! Can't you leave?! Grown ups are talking here!"

"Stop being mean to me!"

"Go cry to mom!"

"Silence!" Klaus yelled

The two stopped yelling and then vampire Caroline flashed into the room, taking a seat on his couch.

"What I miss?" Vampire Caroline said as she took a sip of his whiskey

* * *

Thanks for reading, still no beta of course. mesg me on tumblr, and yes i love hearing from you guys and reading your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: look another chapter. so much bs at work. screwing with my pay and suddenly giving me the day off today, well here's another chapt, thanks for reading, and thanks for your reviews.

* * *

Klaus stood there in his own house while the Child Caroline argued with Human Caroline. Vampire Caroline was dancing on his table, kicking things off of it. He didn't know how one person could drive him utterly insane. He pulled the vampire Caroline off the table and compelled her.

"Be quiet, don't break anything and wait for me here" Klaus said

Vampire Caroline stood there nodding blankly. He flashed over and picked up child Caroline into his arms. He compelled her to stop crying and to be go to sleep. He then held the child in his arms and looked at the human Caroline.

"You do realize you're all the same person?" Klaus said

"I am NOT part of that or that!" Caroline yelled

"Yes you are, the good and bad parts. They're all part of you. Stop hating yourself because you need each other to survive"

"I don't need any of this"

"But they need you"

* * *

Liz paced back and forth in her living room while Bonnie explained everything to her. She had the 3 pieces of the crystal on the table.

"So they all have to want to be together? To be Caroline again?" Liz asked

"Yes, they have to want to be one again" Bonnie said

"But Caroline's human, how is that a bad thing?"

"They're just parts of her, she's not a real person"

"But she's human, she has a future, she can have a family. How can you take that from her?"

"She's only part of Caroline, and I don't know what will happen if we don't put her back together"

Suddenly the door opened and Klaus walked in carrying child Caroline. Human Caroline walked in after him, angry.

"What happened?" Liz said taking the child from his arms

"They don't get along" Klaus said

Liz held the child in her arms and kissed her on her forehead. Human Caroline looked over annoyed. She hated how her mother doted on the child and lavished her with attention. Meanwhile she got ignored again.

"Caroline, we know how to fix you" Bonnie said

"Who says I need fixing?" Caroline said

"We can put you back together"

"Why? So I can be stuck with a brat and a she devil? No thanks"

"Caroline, you're just part of a person, and I don't know what will happen if I don't put you back together"

"You're going to let me live my life that's what. I wish everyone would just stop telling me what to do already!"

"Caroline"

"I want my life to be normal again! No vampires, werewolves, witches, doppelgangers or whatever the hell is out there! I want to be normal!"

Caroline ran to her room and slammed the door. Liz looked down at the child in her arms and knew that the little girl would eventually grow up and become the angry teen in the room. And no matter how much Liz wanted to hold onto her, she knew she couldn't.

Caroline laid in her bed hugging her pillow. Klaus opened the door slowly. He stood there for a moment trying to figure out what to say to her.

"Just leave, nothing you can say will make me feel any better" Caroline said

"Who says it's all about you? You're rather self centered love"

"No it's never about me, it's about Elena, or someone else. This time it's me as a kid or a vampire. This is so messed up"

"No it's not. I'm sorry that people have treated you like this, you don't deserve it, any of it. This little town is nothing but holding you back. And yet you insist on staying"

"What am I suppose to do? I'm in high school" Caroline said sitting up

"And high school will soon be over, what's holding you back?"

"Stop trying to change the subject! You were screwing her!"

"She's you!"

"No she's not! I can't believe I let you, oh argh!" Caroling threw the pillow at him

"I didn't hear any complaints"

"Get out!"

Klaus flashed over to her, he was on top of her on the bed. Caroline gasped and fell back onto the bed. Klaus wasted no time and kissed her. Caroline wanted to push him off but instead ending up kissing him back. She pushed him back gently, gasping for air.

"You're still human, so fragile and delicate. Let me take you away from here"

"But-"

"No excuses, there's nothing for you here. Let your mother have the child, the Salvatores can deal with the vampire. Let me show you the world. I want you, all of you"

"I, I need time"

"Alright"

"And I'm still mad at you!"

"Are you?"

"Yes!"

"I can hear your heart, it's fluttering right now" Klaus placed his hand over her heart

Caroline gasped at his touch. He could hear her heart racing now.

"Let me make it up to you. Whatever you want, name it, its yours" Klaus said slowly kissing her neck

"You can't just..."

"Hmmm?" Klaus continued trailing kisses down to her chest

"I'm mad at you"

"Yes you are" Klaus continued kissing down her body

"You can't just...oh"

Klaus placed kisses along her inner thigh, pushing the fabric of her skirt up.

"Are you still mad?" Klaus asked

"Yes" Caroline said

"Then I shall have to keep trying"

Klaus kissed higher on her thigh. She heard the tear of fabric and realized he had torn away her panties. Before she could protest she felt his lips kissing the bare skin that was exposed. His tongue licked slowly at her opening and Caroline arched her back as her hands went down to his head. Her fingers wound into his hair as he held onto her thighs. He could feel them squeezing his head. He could feel her thighs shaking as he continued his assault with his tongue. He could tell she was close.

"Klaus" Caroline whimpered out

Klaus smirked and he could see she was about to become undone. He enjoyed the taste of her. He wanted feed off her, there was lovely vein in her thigh, calling out to him. But this was about her not him.

"Klaus, I'm...I'm..."Caroline said

"What are you doing?" child Caroline said as she opened the door

Human Caroline screamed and pulled her skirt down. Klaus quickly stood up. Human Caroline was beyond angry.

"Don't you knock?! What are you doing in here?!" Human Caroline yelled

"It's my room too! I wanted to see Klaus" child Caroline said

"Well you've seen him now get out brat!"

"No! I need to talk to him!"

"About what? Ponies? Get out!"

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" Klaus yelled

Child Caroline went up to Klaus and kicked him in the leg and ran off.

"Bloody hell!" Klaus yelled as he chased after her

Klaus saw the back door was open and went outside. He saw vampire Caroline out there holding child Caroline. He saw she was trying to bite her but couldn't.

"Let her go!" Klaus yelled

Vampire Caroline let the child go. The child ran off quickly.

"You never let me have any fun!" the vampire hissed

"How are you even here?"

"I got tired of waiting"

* * *

Human Caroline walked outside to the kitchen. She saw 2 pieces of the crystal on the table. She walked over to it and picked one of the pieces. It glowed at her touched. She looked at it and wondered what else it could do.

* * *

"I compelled you to stay there" Klaus said

"You did, guess you're not good at it anymore"

"Impossible"

"Bored now"

"Klaus, look what this thing can do-" Human Caroline said running out of the house

"Really? I can smell her on you" Vampire Caroline said

Human Caroline held the glowing crystal in her hands. Vampire Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You are so annoying!" Vampire Caroline said

"You're just an animal!" Human Caroline yelled

Vampire Caroline flashed over to her. She grabbed her by the neck.

"You can't hurt me" human Caroline said

"I just can't bite you" Vampire Caroline said as she squeezed her neck

"Klaus!" human Caroline yelled out

"Let her go" Klaus said

"Make me"

"I don't like repeating myself"

Vampire Caroline glared at him and then snapped human Caroline's neck and dropped her to the ground.

"No!" Klaus pushed Vampire Caroline out of the way hard.

Vampire Caroline went flying into a tree. Klaus picked up Human Caroline and held her close.

"Caroline! Wake up! Caroline!" Klaus yelled

"What happened?" Liz yelled running out of the house

Liz looked down and saw human Caroline lying there lifeless in Klaus's arms. She saw vampire Caroline up against a tree.

"She killed her" Liz said

"No, she's not dead, she's not dead" Klaus said

"How could you let her kill her?!" Liz yelled

"I didn't let anything happen!"

"She killed my baby" Liz said drawing her gun

"She's not dead. She had my blood before. she's not gone" Klaus said

"No, she was suppose to grow up and get married and have kids. This wasn't for her. She was suppose to have a family. And you let that monster kill her"

"Liz"

Liz pulled the trigger and shot at the vampire Caroline. Caroline stood up feeling the bullets inside her chest trying to push out.

"You shot at me!" Vampire Caroline yelled

"You killed my baby!" Liz yelled

"I am your baby! Did you forget that already?!"

"You're not my daughter! You're a monster!"

"Mom, how can you say that?"

"You killed my daughter! Monster!" Liz shot her again

Vampire Caroline ran off quickly, trying to hide that she was crying. Her mother hated her, hated her for what she was.  
Klaus held the human Caroline in his arms. He held her closer. When she awoke she would be a vampire. He looked over at the crystal she was holding. It was now black.

* * *

Child Caroline stood alone in the forest holding a piece of the crystal in her hands. She sat on a log crying. It didn't take Klaus long to find her. Child Caroline already knew he had found her.

"you're going to make me go back aren't you?"

"You know you can't stay here forever" Klaus answered

"Why should I go back?"

"Because you have to"

"i don't want to, you can't make me"

"I can"

"I grow up, and I never find my prince, no one loves me, and I'm so sad and alone. And then I turn into a monster. Why would you make me go back?"

"You're not a monster, it's who you are. They're all parts of you, the good and bad"

"I turn into a monster"

"No, you're not a monster."

"Why didn't my prince come? Why aren't you my prince?"

"I tried to be, but you didn't want me"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the bad guy"

"But you're not bad"

"Sometimes I am, they're all parts of me, good and bad"

"I want you to be my prince"

"But when you grow up you don't want anything to do with me"

"then remind me"

"I try"

"Try harder"

"Alright then, I will, but we have to go back now"

* * *

Klaus was tired. He had to deal with 3 Carolines, find the child who had run off into the night, deal with Liz who was hysterical because the human Caroline had been killed and was going to transition again and he was trying to find the vampire Caroline as well. He was searching through town for the Vampire Caroline, but couldn't find her.

He was walking through the town square when he saw her. She was standing on top of the town hall building. The sky started to change as dawn was fast approaching. He sighed and went up to get her.

"What are you doing love?" Klaus asked

"What does it matter?"

"This is unlike you, you usually have a witty comment for me"

"My mom thinks I'm a monster"

"So did mine, and she tried to kill me, several times I might add"

"Mine just shot at me"

"See we do have something in common"

"We have messed up parents. My dad tried to fix me, but I couldn't be fixed. I like blood"

"See another thing we have in common"

"Did your father try to fix you?"

"No he tried to kill me repeatedly"

"Mine rather die than be like me, giving me daddy issues forever. I should start working the pole or screwing some guy 3 times my age"

"Technically I'm 1000"

"Great, I'm off to a great start here. Thanks dad"

"You can't blame them for everything. They tried the best they could"

"Yeah right, is that what you tell yourself at night when you're alone?"

"No, I know my existence haunts them for all eternity"

"And that's why you go on? Out of spite?"

"And because it's fun"

Caroline stepped onto the ledge of the building looking over the town.

"I hate this town. I hate it here" Caroline said

"Then leave"

"With you?"

"If you want"

"Which one of us did you want more? The human me? Or me?"

"You're all part of the same person"

"No, I'm not her, I'll never be her"

"I don't want you to be her, I want you to be yourself, and stop fighting yourself"

"I'm done fighting, I'm done with everything"

"Caroline?"

"You can have her, the human version. She's so eager for attention, she's like a puppy dog."

"And you're not?"

"No, I don't want anything anymore"

The colors of the sky started to swirl around. And slowly the sun started rise. Caroline looked out at the sun and stood there smiling. Klaus looked up at Caroline standing on the ledge.

"I would have gone with you" Caroline said

"Where?"

"Anywhere you wanted to take me, I would have gone with you, no questions asked" Caroline said turning around

"Then why don't you?"

"Because it's too late"  
The sun came up, the sun's rays peaked over the buildings and shone onto them. Klaus looked and saw that Caroline's body started smoking. He looked down at her hand and saw her ring was gone.

"Where's your ring?" Klaus said looking around

"I think I was a little bit in love with you"

"Caroline!"

Caroline fell back off the building and the sun's rays started burning her. She was screaming on the way down. Klaus flashed down to catch her. He caught her burning body and tried to get her inside. He burst through the doors of the building and put her in the shade. He took off his jacket and tried to cover her with it. He bit into his wrist.

"Caroline, drink"

"No"

"Caroline!" Klaus shoved his wrist into her mouth

* * *

Bonnie was looking at the black crystal piece. Liz told her what had happened and that human Caroline was transitioning. She wondered if they crystal could be put together again. She looked over at the other one and it slowly started to get darker and darker. Finally it became black. Bonnie picked it up and realized what it meant.

* * *

That's all she wrote for now. Hope you were amused. Reach me on tumblr or leave me a review. I'll try to respond since I get an email now about how reviews so I can be distracted at work. XD


End file.
